Nalu Week 2016 I've waited for too long
by fangirlhime
Summary: The war is over, the pain is over, or so they wished, Natsu disappeared,alone. After several months, he returns, and Lucy who is at her limit of holding her feelings back, meets him at her house. What happened before the war ended? What has Natsu been doing? Why did he leave? All questions that for which Lucy wants anwsers, that at the same time Nastu is not willing to give.
1. Day 1: Longing

**Where are you?**

* * *

Everything was gone. The war was over, some of them were still recovering from the final events that blew off and almost destroyed the whole country.

Everyone was tired, Levy was devastated, no one could make her smile. Not Lily, not Lucy, no one. Gajeel was gone, and with him, **a part of Levy was too**. And Juvia, oh poor Juvia, the rain hadn't stopped since she had gotten the news.

No one could do anything to emend what had happened. Lucy was heartbroken, shocked and above everything was bottling all to herself.

After the final fight, something had happened to Natsu and as soon as the war was considered finished he left, leaving behind everyone, including Happy. So with that, the blue cat moved in. She tried to stay strong for herself, for her guild, for Levy and Juvia, for Natsu. She did try, no one noticed her feelings of sadness and agony. She did love that boy, she had realized it way before the war even started, way before he was even gone for a year. She didn't tell anyone. Lucy was not like it, to tell people how she felt, when she meant it.

Even thought she loved him, that was not the time to be crying over him being missing. The whole guild was mourning for so many losses. Gray was not himself anymore, Erza was still in pain, and even though his help was needed Jellal had to flee, along with all of the other help.

Things seemed to be back on normal, but they weren't. Gajeel wasn't there, Natsu wasn't there, and, even though everyone was present, Fairy Tail didn't seemed Fairy Tail anymore.

6 Months passed, Lucy was about to burst, Levy was emotionless, and Juvia, even thought the rain had stopped, didn't even react to Gray anymore.

Happy was on a trip with Wendy and Carla, therefore, Lucy was going to be alone, for the first time in a year and a half, and honestly, she wasn't ready.

It was about 6 o'clock, Lucy sighed, as she watched the time slowly tick by. Mavis, who, was back in flesh and speaking with Makarov, gave a smile to Lucy who just wanted to be done. She got up and said her goodbyes, explaining that she wasn't feeling her best, and with that she went home.

 **Alone.**

As she walked around town, she realized everything and everyone were back to normal. Only Fairy Tail was greaving.

In a matter of minutes Lucy arrived, but as she stared at the outside of the house, something told her to not come in just yet. She sat down by the river side, waving at the young man who passed by on a boat.

"Where are you Natsu?" She looked up starting to feel the tears.

How did everything came to this? How could she hold onto nothing? How could he leave like that?- all questions that flew around the young woman's brain.

"You told me to stay firm" the blonde remembered, looking down, tears already streaming down her face "to protect everyone. But I don't think I can do it." The celestial mage sobbed finally, after so long, breaking down. "I need you here, they need you here. Natsu," she whispered "come back to me."

 _Her heart ached in pain longing for his to return._

And then she started wishing that the day she could finally see him again would be sooner than what destiny had placed it to be. After a while, the tears dried out.

Lucy got up and turned around, unlocking the big brown door. Slowly, she went up the stairs, step by step, not wanting to be alone.

"I'm home." The blonde mage whispered as she walked into the living room, gasping a few moments when she realized a well-known pinkette was sleeping in her apartment floor. A smile escaped her lips, while the tears came back to her brown eyes. He was there, and, after long months, that house finally felt like home.


	2. Day 2: Reunion

**Where were you?**

* * *

A smile escaped her lips, while the tears came back to her brown eyes. He was there, and, after long months, that house finally felt like home.

"Natsu" she whispered to herself in disbelief.

Lucy tried to be quiet but something made her trip, which woke up the pinkette. He yawned before opening his black eyes.

Natsu noticed the blonde girl who stood in front of him, as she shed tears not believing what she saw.

"Luce!" he exclaimed getting up on his feet "I'm back!"

And with such words she couldn't hold back anymore. Lucy hugged the boy, as the sobbing noise escaped her mouth.

"Hey…" Natsu whispered as he held her body. In result the celestial mage held on tighter.

"Why did you go?" the blonde girl asked hiding her swollen crying face "Why did you leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry" they let go of each other. Natsu smiled at the emotional girl and smiled "I didn't knew it would affect you this bad."

"How?" Lucy took a step back "You left for a whole year, then you came back and a war happened, you made decisions without me times and times again, and then when the war was over, you left everyone, including Happy." she sighed "Of course it affected me, it affected everyone. Gajeel died, and then you left. It was too much at the same time."

Natsu expression tensed, as did his body. "I didn't mean to."

"I know that Natsu, I know." she gave him a little smile.

"I missed everyone, I missed Happy" he then looked straight to her eyes and whispered "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Lucy smiled grabbing on her things once again "Do you want to go to the guild?" She suggested.

"No. I'll go tomorrow, I feel tired." he laughed siting back down on Lucy's big bed. "Did it got bigger while I was away?" Natsu laughed.

"Actually, yes." she laughed along.

"oh, did you have company? Like dates or Loke?" Natsu asked with a strange tone in his voice.

"What? No! You perv." The blonde blushed "Happy moved in, so I figured that I could get a bigger bed, even thought he isn't that big. Why would you even think of such thing?"

"I don't know." he scratched his neck looking away "Things happen, y'a know."

"Not with me, I had a certain person always on my mind for me to do those things with other guys."

As soon as she said that, Lucy regretted her choice of words. Both of them blushed.

"Food?" she suggested quickly changing the subject "I want to hear all about what you did during the last 6 months."

"Sure" the dragon slayer replied a bit embarrassed.

You never left my mind either, he wanted to say, I wanted to be with you all this time.

"Extra spicy?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Y'a know it!" the pinkette smiled to himself, he was finally in magnolia, he was at last home.


	3. Day 3: Admiration

**What have you been doing?**

* * *

A few hours flew by since Lucy got home to find the pinkette boy.

" And so, that's how I almost went on a date with the king." Lucy laughed at the memory, a strange one but still funny.

" Luce, I feel like you're lyin to me." Natsu said with a neutral look on his face.

" Why is that?" the blonde girl inquired intrigued.

" Why would the king want to date you?" he finally cracked a giggle coming out of his mouth.

" Excuse me! Why wouldn't he?" Lucy exclaimed.

" Because, Luce, you're a weirdo"

" Am not!"

" Totally are." after that Lucy stayed quiet pouting in a corner. Natsu smiled "But hey, I never said I didn't like it."

She blushed at his words. "Natsu!" she jumped on him laughing.

" What?!" he laughed along.

Her eyes fell on his, and something made him freeze, a sly blush creeping on both cheeks. Smiles were there too, out in the open to show to, whoever entered the living room, how madly in love those two were.

He admired her so badly, the way she stayed strong for everyone at the guild, the way she fought till the end, even when everything seemed lost. She stayed by his side, but he didn't stayed by hers. He felt guilty for it, for leaving at the first opportunity. He tensed up under her, but yet his hands found her hips.

Are you happy, she wanted to ask, did you really miss me? But she didn't, instead she got off of him and smiled shyly.

" Now your turn." She chirped "What have you been doing? I want to know of everything" A tone of admiration present in her voice.

" I've been trough places…" Natsu vaguely replied.

" And those places were…" "Places! All through Fiore!"

" Natsu…" Lucy tried.

" Look, I don't want to talk about it!" the dragon slayer said with a stern voice.

" Why?"

" I did things I'm not proud of."

" But, Natsu if you jus-"

" Enough Lucy!" He yelled making the celestial mage flinch.

He was angry, not at her but at himself.

Do you still miss me, Natsu wanted to ask, are you glad I'm back?


	4. Day 4: Secrets

**Why won't you trust me?**

* * *

"Enough Lucy!" He yelled making the celestial mage flinch.

She was scared, not of him, but of bringing back memories that were hard on him.

"Natsu…" she got closer to him, placing a hand on his arm "What happened before you went away?"

"Just drop it." he asked, lowering his head, a sign of tiredness.

"I can't Natsu." Lucy told him "I can't. Not when I know you're suffering all by yourself, not when I can see you here in front of me full of regrets."

"I can't tell you!" the pinkette stepped away from her grasp.

"Why?"

"I just can't!" he shouted

"You can! You just have to say the words." she sighed "Please, just tell me, what happened? I'm tired of this secrets."

"Why are you pushing so much into this? Nothing happened!" he yelled "I'm back, I'm fine, everyones fine."

"No, they're not Natsu. Everyone's a mess, no one is fine!" Lucy explained.

"Why are you so obsessed with this, Lucy?!"

"Because I care!" she shouted with an angry tone in her voice "Because I'm tired of knowing nothing, of you making decisions without me by your side. Because," she breathed out "I love you. Natsu, I need you to trust me and tell me what happened, I need you to tell me. What happened?"

Tears were now streaming down the boy's face.

"He was right, Zeref, he was right. I'm a monster." Natsu told her "I'm his monster, his creation, his demon."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked a bit scared.

Natsu looked up, tears still on his eyes. "I'm E.N.D."

Lucy kept quiet, shocked.

"I was dead, but then he… he brought me back. Uh then he gave me to Igneel so that I could learn with him, and then somehow, I went through 400 years into the future and came here. I'm a demon." Natsu said at once, coming off as something confusing to Lucy.

Still quiet, a terrefying feeling made the celestial mage shiver.

"Lucy, I would hurt all of you, I had to leave." the dragon slayer explained "I was getting into my demon form, I was about to snap. You have to understand, I had to leave."

"I understand." She simply replied.

"I never meant to leave you guys alone." he was panicking, trying to show her that he was only doing the right thing, that he didn't mean to hurt her, but nothing was coming out of her, just pure numbness. She was simply dull, not Lucy at all.

"I understand."

"Lucy, I-"

"I understand."


	5. Day 5: Struggle

**How can I trust you?**

* * *

"Luce…" Natsu muttered, a little sad about how the girl was reacting to his news. Sure they were shocking but he was the one bearing with the weight on his shoulders because of everything that happened with Zeref. The dragon slayer felt guilty for leaving everyone, for hiding his problems from his family and for not protecting the way he would like to.

"It can't be. There has to be another explanation. Natsu don't lie to me." Lucy begged in denial. Her brown eyes became pale, her lips pressed against one another. She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it. She wanted for it to be some kind of sick joke. It wasn't.

"You don't believe me?" The boy seemed hurt.

"How can I? You just told me you're the demon that was supposed to kill us all in the Tartaros battle. How can I believe that you, my best friend, are the creature that Zeref made to end with all of humanity?" The celestial mage explained as she rubbed her temple, still in shock.

"I wouldn't lie to you!" he promised "I'm telling you the truth, please trust me!"

Lucy wanted to trust him but something kept her from doing so. The past 6 months had been so hard without him by her side. When Natsu left, that was the last thing she could take. So, Lucy decided that she wouldn't let her feelings get to her head, her happiness had to be placed in last. The girl had to help with the reconstruction of the guild, she had to make sure Levy left the house, and that Juvia would so too. Gray was trying his best too but he, as everyone else, was too tired to make himself to believe things could go back to normal. Natsu left, and with that Lucy promised herself she wouldn't trust so easily. She loved him but he wasn´t there.

"I already did!" the blonde girl yelled "And you left, and you lied and you broke all of the promises you made to me, to Happy and to the guild. How can I trust you, how can I believe this is the truth when I barely feel like I know you anymore?!"

"I had to leave." Natsu looked down.

"You didn't." She shook her head "All you had to do was talk to me, talk to the masters. Trust us. Not run away."

"I didn't run away!" his voice grew louder. He was getting angry, at her, at himself, at everything. He also felt frustrated, he never asked for this. Natsu was happy before all of this happened. He didn't want to handle this anymore, the dragon slayer only wanted his old life back.

"You did, Natsu." Lucy sighed "Do you know how hard it was for Happy to get to the guild alone and tell us what happened, to tells you left? Do you know how hard it was to hear from Levy how Gajeel was gone? She was in tears. After that all I wanted was to see you, to be sure you were alright. But then Happy arrived in tears, sobbing, telling me you defeated Zeref and that you left alone. He was so scared, and so was I, I needed you. I still do."

"I'm sorry. I ain't lyin' Luce." Natsu looked into her cold brown eyes "I am END, and I wish I was lying. But I'm not."

She sat down, a new sigh coming out of her. "I need some time." She confessed.

Natsu didn't leave. He sat down next to her, silent and sorry. He wanted her support, he also needed her, just as much he needed him.


	6. Day 6: Climax

**Are we doing the right thing?**

* * *

This was too much for both of them, Lucy didn't want to fight with Natsu, she missed the boy. She wanted to spend some time with him and not argue with him over such thing.

But those things were big, Lucy couldn't let that go, if he was a demon, was she doing the right thing to keep him by her side? Of course, she thought, he's your best friend. He's Natsu.

The blonde girl looked at the salamander who had tired and sad eyes, before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she sat down on the cold floor, sighing.

" _How can I trust you, how can I believe this is the truth when I barely feel like I know you anymore?!"_ the celestial mage thought about her words.

"Was it too much?!" she asked herself "Maybe, I shouldn't have gone that far." Lucy's head hang low, and after a few minutes, she got up and washed her face, heading to the living room, where Natsu napped, against the bed.

Lucy looked at the pink haired boy, who seemed like nothing but an angel. She crouched down next to him, caressing his cheek with her left hand.

"How are you END?" Lucy whispered confused "I missed you so much, it was so hard. I'm so glad you came home."

The boy grunted in his sleep while snuggling to Lucy's hand. Without thinking her lips gently touched his, who were parted.

Lucy couldn't believe her actions, she blushed, backing away suddenly from his touch. Her cheeks felt hot, and her face looked pure red from embarrassment. She tried to leave his side, pulling away from him.

"Don't." Natsu spoke up, opening his black eyes. He smirked "Keep going."

"N-Natsu." She stuttered, her face becoming even more flustered.

"I missed ya too, ya know. It was hard for me too." He confessed, his fingers caressing her hand who still caressed his cheek. He looked deep in her eyes, who tried to avert from him.

"Natsu…" Lucy began but wasn't able to finish.

"Look at me, please." He whispered begging for her attention.

And when she gave him just that, Natsu held her closer, their lips touched again, this time, both of them were taking part of it, and Lucy had no plans of parting away.

Both moved in sync, like it was something both of them had been doing for years. Lucy sat down on his lap. Her hands moved to the back of his head, her finger played with his hair. Natsu's hands held her waist as both of their bodies clang onto each other. His lips moved to her exposed neck making Lucy throw her head to the side, giving him freedom whatever he wished to do. Sucking on her soft skin, she slightly moaned, making him even more adventurous.

"Na-Natsu" Lucy called out.

After a moment, their lips met again making them both feel in pure bliss.

Her hands kept on ruffling his pink hair, while his, explored the blonde girl's curves making her whimper under his touch. Her pink lips averted from his and started to explore his body, making them lay down on the floor. Natsu held himself above her. She blushed at the vulnerability she was under. The girl felt so small, but yet so attracted to that. Her gold locks caressed both theirs faces as his pulled closer and closer for once again the touch both were craving for. Her hands travelled through his upper body, who felt more strong and built. She bit his lip making him sigh with the self-control he had to put over himself.

"You're making this so hard for me." He confessed.

"How so?" Lucy giggled well aware of what she was doing to him.

With that, Natsu smirked, his hands travelling to her tense thighs. His thumb moved up and down through her skin making her more excited.

She swallowed hard. "Don't." she asked not feeling ready for what was to come next. Natsu noticed the girl's tone, making him drive his hands over her upper skin, who still needed as much of attention as before.

"I want you to be ready. So I won't rush anything." Natsu promised. Lucy nodded, kissing him once again.

Natsu stopped, his forehead against hers, both of their eyes closed. Both breathed out.

Lucy hugged him, not wanting to let go of his warm touch.

"Don't leave," she asked "I need you."

"Luce," he smiled "do you believe me now?"

"I always will. I just-"The sighed "I just need to know if you want this too."


End file.
